gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Camilla
Empress Camilla, also known as Camilla I is the wife of Emperor Jonathan I and co-ruler of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Snelly, and Puerto Rico. In her own right Camilla is Queen of the Kingdom of Italy which prior to her marriage was an independent realm on it's own right. Early Life Empress Camilla was born to Queen Patricia of Italy in the Italian Province of Mississippia Usurpia on 1 May, 1994 A.U.K. Camilla traveled much during her youth due to conflicts within the Kingdom including a blockade by Gainese Forces during the First Gainese-Russo War. Princess Camilla attended university at Kings College in South London, St. Bishop. There she majored in Athenian Literature. During her reign as Crown Princess she was Duchess of Roma. Whilst at Kings, she met her future husband Crown Prince Jonathan of St. Bishop the two dated on and off whilst studying. Coronation As Queen of Italy As the only child of Queen Patricia of Italy, Princess Camilla assumed the role of her Mother as is tradition on her 21st Birthday as Queen of Italy on 4th April, 2015. Upon coronation she earned the titles of the State. These included Duchess of Cornacupia, Duchess of Naples, Duchess of Sicily, Lady of Milan, Regina Suprima di Corcsica e Sardinia, Duchess of North Umbria, Duchess of South Umbria, Duchess of Parma, Duchess of Bologna, Defender of the Kingdom, and Commander of the Italian Armed Forces. As Queen she served in her own right as Queen of Italy on her own until her marriage to the Emperor of the United Kingdom in 2020 A.U.K. Coronation As Empress of the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Snelly and Puerto Rico Having dated the Crown Prince on and off during his tenure at Kings College, the two remained very close friends often corresponding with one another until Jonathans own coronation as Emperor of the United Kingdom on the 15th Athena, 2017 which upon assumption communication between him and the Queen of Italy slowly fell cold. However five months later, on an official state visit the Emperor Proposed to his friend and she accepted. The two wedded in November of 2020 and upon their marriage Queen Camilla of Italy became Empress of the United Kingdom. Unlike most prior Emperors and Empresses through marriage she did not have the title of Consort attached as she was a member of the House of Sumrall, the ruling dynasty which she herself founded in the Kingdom of Italy. Reign Within the Kingdom of Italy, Queen Camilla I is considered the most popular monarch in contemporary history for focusing on the arts and development of schools for children through out the Kingdom. She is a major advocate of language and literature alongside a balanced education. Marriage Camilla I and her husband Emperor Jonathan I have known each other since childhood, however only became close during their college years. In which the two began dating much to the happiness of the St. Bishop Times and tabloids across the United Kingdom. By Marriage Camilla is Empress of the United Kingdom however maintains sepearate affairs as Queen of the Kingdom of Italy. In Italy her husband is Prince Consort, although utilises the Duke of Sumrall when ever on official state visit. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Famous Batese-Dragonese Russians